I'll Always be by Your Side, I Promise
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura ternyata akan menuju ke universitas yang berbeda. Mereka harus berpisah selama 4 tahun demi menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka masing-masing. Tapi akankah mereka bertemu kembali?


Disclaimer

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fanfiction belongs to Matsukata Sakura

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : SasuSaku

.

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy reading!

.

.

I'll Always be by Your Side, I promise

.

Terlihat ada dua orang remaja berbeda _gender_ sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di kantin. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Keakraban mereka selalu saja mengundang banyak perhatian dan tak jarang orang yang iri dengan keakraban mereka itu. Maklum saja, keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak umur 6 tahun dan kini mereka bersahabat.

Alasan mengapa mereka duduk di situ adalah mereka sedang memakan makan siang mereka. Sakura dan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan itu sebab mereka selalu makan bersama setiap hari. Mereka tidak begitu mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang selalu memperhatikan mereka jika mereka berada di situ.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil Sakura di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura.

"Nanti setelah lulus, kau mau kuliah di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. Aku akan ke Konoha Art Academy. Kalau kau?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Ia mempunyai firasat bahwa mereka akan ke uneversitas yang berbeda.

"Itu di Tokyo, ya? Aku akan ke Suna Gakuen di Kyoto." kata Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

Setelah Sakura berkata begitu, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya merasa kecewa karena ternyata mereka akan ke univeritas yang berbeda. Namun apa boleh buat. Ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi.

Semua murid kelas 3 sudah mantap menentukan universitas tujuan mereka. Mereka sudah menyerahkan dokumen data universitas yang akan mereka tuju dan cita-cita mereka.

_Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak akan berada di satu universitas dengan Sakura. Parahnya dia akan pergi ke kota lain. Cih.. _keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke dan Sakura pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka. Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun selama perjalanan menuju kelas. Keduanya hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

oOo

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau sudah pasti, dokumennya kembalikan ke saya, ya." pesan Kakashi pada Sakura yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Ha'i, Sensei_." jawab Sakura.

Tadi, Sakura dipanggil oleh Kakashi karena ada sedikit kesalahan pada dokumen univeritas tujuannya. Ternyata untuk mendaftar ke universitas itu Sakura perlu membawa surat keterangan bahwa pendaftaran diketahui oleh wali kelas dan kepala sekolahnya.

Kakashi sudah memberikan suratnya kepada Sakura. Ia harus menyerahkan surat itu beserta formulir pendaftarannya secepat mungkin.

"Kapan kau akan ke sana untuk menyerahkan ini?" tanya Sasuke yang daritadi menemani Sakura.

"Kemungkinan minggu depan. Pengembalian formulir paling lambat dilakukan tanggal 20 Februari." jelas Sakura.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak seceria biasanya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Mau aku temani ke sana?" usul Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak. Ia agak heran dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kyoto berjarak agak jauh dari Tokyo, tidak mungkin Sasuke mau ikut ke Kyoto hanya untuk menemaninya mengembalikan formulir itu.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Mebuki-_baa_ tidak usah repot-repot mengantarmu ke sana. Aku yang akan pergi bersamamu." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah apa maumu." Kata Sakura akhirnya.

Sakura sudah hafal dengan sifat sahabatnya ini. Sasuke akan terus memaksa dan menyakinkan Sakura sampai ia juga setuju dengan usul atau pendapat Sasuke.

oOo

Pada hari Sabtu pagi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menunggu di stasiun. Mereka menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Kyoto. Sasuke melihat sekeliling stasiun. Ia melihat beberapa remaja yang tampaknya sebaya dengan mereka.

Mereka tampaknya juga akan mendaftar ke sebuah universitas. Moga-moga saja mereka tidak akan ke Suna Gakuen, sebab jika memang begitu, berarti mereka adalah calon saingan Sakura di ujian masuk.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Sasuke dan Sakura pun ikut berbaris bersama para penumpang lainnya. Setelah pintu kereta dibuka, mereka masuk dan mencari nomor tempat duduk sesuai dengan yang ada di tiket.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto memakan waktu hampir 4 jam. Mereka tiba di Kyoto pukul 2 siang. Suna Gakuen merupakan universitas yang cukup terkenal. Jadi mereka bisa dengan mudah tiba di sana.

Begitu masuk ke halaman Suna Gakuen, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam lautan murid-murid yang akan mendaftar ke situ.

"Kau yakin akan mendaftar ke sini? Kurasa ujian masuknya akan sulit karena akan ada banyak saingan." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meragukan.

"Um! Aku tahu aku pasti akan lolos ujian masuknya." kata Sakura yakin sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Kedua remaja itu menuju ke tempat pengembalian formulir. Sasuke dan Sakura harus bersusah payah mencari jalan masuk karena sangat banyak orang. Tak jarang orang tua yang datang bersama anaknya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat calon sekolah anaknya ataupun hanya menemani anaknya ke sini.

"Itu dia antreannya. Kau tunggu di sini saja." perintah Sakura yang langsung menyelusup mencari jalan.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa segera kembali keluar dari situ dan mencari tempat yang nyaman. Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

_Pantas saja sekolah ini disebut sebagai sekolah terkenal. Banyak sekali yang berminat untuk bersekolah di sini. Pasti sangat susah mendapatkan tempat dan lolos ujian masuk. _pikir Sasuke.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Sakura akhirnya kembali. Sasuke yang sudah setengah tertidur, tersenyum ketika melihat gadis itu datang.

"Hn. Lebih depat dari yang kukira." ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Hahaha.. Untungnya begitu. Sekarang kita pulang?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Sakura seraya mereka berjalan.

oOo

Ujian akhir sudah semakin dekat. Para murid hanya mempunyai waktu seminggu lagi untuk belajar. Sasuke dan Sakura juga semakin serius belajar. Mereka tidak mau gagal di ujian akhir ini.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kalian hanya punya waktu seminggu lagi. Sekolah akan di liburkan selama seminggu dengan tujuan agar kalian dapat fokus belajar di rumah." Kata Kakashi.

Beberapa murid ada yang bersorak senang dan sebagian lagi malah mengeluh kesal. Beberapa dari mereka lebih senang bersekolah karena siapa tahu akan mendapat soal-soal latihan dari para guru.

"Saya akan membagikan kartu ujian kalian. Jaga ini baik-baik. Jika kartu ini hilang, kalian tidak akan bisa mengikuti ujian akhir. Yang penting kalian harus belajar dan jaga kesehatan kalian." pesan Kakashi.

Ia memerintahkan para murid untuk maju dan mengambil kartu ujian mereka. Setelah membagikan kartu ujian pada semua murid, Kakashi keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tak terasa ya. Ternyata seminggu lagi kita sudah ujian." ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn. Baguslah kita dapat libur." kata Sasuke.

"Huh. Bukannya lebih enak sekolah? Kita kanbisa mendapat soal latihan dari guru-guru." Sakura menentang perkataan Sasuke.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting kita semua belajar. Semoga berhasil." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Kau juga." balas Sakura.

Mereka pun belajar di rumah masing-masing dengan serius. Mereka tidak mempedulian hal lain selain belajar. Untungnya mereka berdua sama-sama telah menguasai semua materi yang akan diujikan. Jadi mereka hanya perlu mengulang semua hal yang pernah dipelajari dan menghapal itu semua.

Tak terasa hari pertama ujian pun tiba. Sakura berangkat dari rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Ia ingin belajar dahulu di sekolah sebelum ujian dimulai. Sasuke sampai di sekolah tidak lama setelah Sakura sampai.

Ujian dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Para pengawas didatangkan dari sekolah-sekolah lain untuk menghindari kecurangan dalam mengerjakan soal. Semua murid mengerjakan soal ujian dengan tertib dan tenang. Mereka semua tampak yakin saat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.

Ujian akhir dilaksanakan selama seminggu. Sasuke dan Sakura tetap terlihat tenang dalam mengerjakan ujian itu. Keduanya lega setiap kali selesai mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.

Tapi mereka juga merasa sedih karena hari-hari mereka di sekolah ini sudah semakin sedikit. Setelah lulus, mereka juga harus berpisah karena mereka akan bersekolah di universitas yang berbeda.

oOo

Ujian akhir telah selesai. Sekarang, semua murid kelas 3 sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk acara kelulusan yang akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut apa-apa dalam acara kelulusan nanti?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka hanya duduk di kursi penonton. Kau seharusnya menyumbang sebuah pidato, bukan?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Ya. Tapi ada Gaara yang menggantikanku." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Mereka melihat kesibukan murid-murid lainnya. Ada yang berlatih drama di ruang seni, ada kelompok paduan suara yang sedang berlatih di auditorium, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak ikut dalam salah satu penampilan.

Acara kelulusan semakin dekat. Begitu pula dengan hari keberangkatan Sakura ke Kyoto. Sasuke selalu sedih setiap kali teringat akan hal itu. Sakura akan pergi selama kurang lebih 4 tahun untuk belajar di sana. Ia baru akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Hari-harinya bersama Sakure semakin sedikit.

oOo

Acara kelulusan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Para murid datang bersama orang tua mereka masing-masing. Beberapa orang tua saling mengobrol. Mereka terlihat sangat bangga dengan prestasi anaknya masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke. Kakak Sakura, Sasori, juga ikut datang ke acara kelulusan ini.

"Aku rindu dengan sekolah ini. Benar-benar tidak banyak berubah." kata Sasori sambil melihat berkeliling.

Dulu, Sasori juga bersekolah di Hakuo Academy. Ia memiliki selisih usia tiga tahun dengan Sakur. Ia rindu dengan suasana sekolah ini yang nyaman.

'_Para murid, orang tua, dan tamu, silahkan masuk ke dalam auditorium. Acara kelulusan akan segera dimulai.'_

Terdengar seseorang membacakan pengumuman dari dalam auditorium. Sasuke dan Sakura beserta orang tua mereka segera menuju ke auditorium. Mereka duduk terpisah dengan orang tua mereka karena tempat duduk para murid dan orang tua sudah diatur.

Perlahan semua tempat duduk mulai terisi. Acara kelulusan akan dimulai dalam 10 menit. Para pembuka acara sudah bersiap di belakang panggung.

Acara kelulusan dibuka dengan nyanyian lagu sekolah oleh kelompok paduan suara. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh pidato dari kepala sekolah dan perwakilan siswa. Kemudian ada pembagian ijazah kepada para siswa.

Acara itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam. Banyak murid yang berfoto bersama di depan sekolah setelah acara itu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ada juga yang langsung pulang bersama orang tuanya. Sakura berencana akan berangkat ke Kyoto setelah acara kelulusan.

"Apa kau mau ikut mengantar Saku-chan?" tanya Mebuki, ibunya Sakura, pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir. Ia sangat ingin ikut mengantar Sakura, mengingat ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bersama Sakura. Setelah ini, ia harus menunggu selama 4 tahun sampai Sakura kembali lagi ke Tokyo.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Mereka semua menganggap jawaban Sasuke itu sebagai iya.

"Kamu ikut mobil kami saja. Kami tidak akan ikut pergi ke Kyoto. Nanti setelah dari bandara, kami mengantarmu pulang." jelas Kizashi, ayahnya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "_Arigato._" katanya pada Kizashi.

Wajah Sakura terlihat berseri-seri. Ia sangat senang Sasuke ikut mengantarnya ke bandara. Di saku seragam yang ia gunakan, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah surat.

Tadinya, ia akan memberikan surat itu seusai acara kelulusan. Tapi ternyata Sasuke ikut mengantarnya, jadi ia akan memberikan surat itu tepat sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

Mereka pun berangkat ke bandara menggunakan mobil Sakura. Orang tua Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang karena mengetahui orang tua Sakura akan mengantar Sasuke pulang.

oOo

Sakura, Sasuke, Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Sasori sudah duduk menunggu waktu keberangkatan pesawat di ruang tunggu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat berbicara. Mereka duduk menunggu dalam diam.

'_Bagi para penumpang pesawat menuju Kyoto, pesawat akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Harap segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.'_

Terdengar sebuah pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat. Mereka berlima segera menuju ke sana. Sakura tidak menyangka keberangkatan pesawat akan secepat ini. Seorang pramugari menyuruh Sakura untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, _tou-san_, _kaa-san_, _nii-san_, dan Sasuke-kun." Sakura berpamitan dengan semua yang mengantarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Ya. Belajarlah yang rajin. Pulanglah pada setiap liburan kalau bisa." pesan Kizashi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _tou-san_. Dia pasti akan sibuk di sana." ucap Sasori sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu bisa belajar dengan baik." kata Mebuki sambil mengelus rambut putrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat perpisahan keluarga yang mengharukan itu. Ia sendiri ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura, hanya saja ia menunggu sampai acara perpisahan keluarga itu selesai. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sasu-kun, ini ada surat untukmu. Aku harap kau akan membacanya." kata Sakura sambil memberikan sepucuk surat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. _Arigato_. _Jaa, _Sakura. Semoga kau dapat belajar dengan baik di sana." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi dan kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan tiketnya. Beruntung, ia mendapat tempat duduk yang persis menghadap jendela. Ia dapat melihat ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya serta Sasuke dari jendela tersebut.

'_Pesawat akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi.'_

Seseorang kembali membacakan pengumuman tentang keberangkatan pesawat. Sakura memandang keluar jendela. Ia dapat melihat ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya melambaikan tangan. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatap ke arahnya.

Tak lama kemudian pesawat mulai bergerak meninggalkan landasan. Kini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke Kyoto. Pesawat sudah berangkat menuju kota itu.

Kizashi, Mebuki, Sasori, dan bahkan Sasuke melambaikan tangan begitu melihat pesawat yang dinaiki Sakura mulai bergerak meninggalkan landasan.

Sakura pun merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia sedih jika teringat ia akan meninggalkan keluarganya dan Sasuke untuk sementara. 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Tapi ia harus melakukan itu demi meraih cita-citanya.

Mereka pulang setelah pesawat yang dinaiki Sakura menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Suasana menjadi agak sepi karena tidak ada Sakura. Belum ada sehari setelah kepergian Sakura, tapi mereka sudah merindukan sosok gadis itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hotaru langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka surat yang diberikan oleh Hikari.

Dan beginilah isi surat itu..

_Untuk Sasuke-kun,_

_Gomen ne, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto untuk belajar di Suna Gakuen. Aku tidak yakin aku akan kembali ke Tokyo setiap liburan. Tapi aku akan kembali tinggal di Tokyo 4 tahun lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku. Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu di taman bunga sakura tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Arigato.._

_Salam, Sakura._

Iris kelam Sasuke berkaca-kaca saat membaca surat dari Sakura. Ia ingat di mana taman bunga sakura itu. 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di taman itu. Mereka awalnya bertemu saat Sasuke dan Sakura sedang _hanami_ bersama keluarga masing-masing.

Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bersabar menunggu Sakura kembali sambil menyelesaikan kuliahnya juga. Ia tak mau kalah dari Sakura. Ia harus sudah menjadi pianis ketika Sakura kembali.

oOo

Sejak saat itu, masing-masing Sakura dan Sasuke berjuang untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dan meraih cita-cita mereka. Sakura masuk jurusan kedokteran sebab ia ingin menjadi dokter. Sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke sekolah musik karena ia sangat ingin menjadi seorang pianis. Meskipun cita-cita mereka sangat berbeda, mereka tetap saling mendukung.

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke dan Sakura saling berkirim _e-mail._ Dengan begitu mereka masih bisa mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Sasuke beberapa kali mengirim fotonya saat mengikuti berbagai kompetisi. Ia senang ketika mendapat respon positif dari Sakura.

Tanpa disadari hari pertemuan kembali mereka semakin dekat. Minggu depan, Sakura akan kembali dari Kyoto. Sasuke sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari itu. Ia mempunyai banyak hal yang sudah ingin ia ceritakan secara langsung pada Sakura.

Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi dan pergi menuju taman itu pukul 3 sore.

Kemarin ia baru saja mendapat _e-mail _dari Sakura. Sakura memberitahu bahwa hari ini ia akan berangkat dari Kyoto pukul 1 siang dan kemungkinan baru sampai di taman itu pukul 4 sore, itu pun kalau tidak macet. Tapi Sasuke tetap ingin berangkat lebih awal untuk menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

Sasuke sudah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekaran. Banyak kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan di sekelilingnya. Sungguh pemandangan musim semi yang indah. Ia pun semakin tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

Ia sudah menunggu selama 3 jam. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan Sakura tidak kunjung datang. Ia mulai gelisah dan takut sesuatu terjadi dalam perjalanan Sakura menuju ke sana.

Sasuke berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruknya. Ia tidak mau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke menunggu di situ sampai setengah tertidur. Ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Ia segera membuka matanya dengan harapan orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Apa ada orang di sini?" tanya sebuah suara berat, yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

Ini adalah suara Sasori. Tapi mengapa Sasori yang datang dan bukan Sakura?

"Hn. Ada apa, Sasori?" sahut Sasuke.

"Baguslah kau ada di sini. Kukira kau sudah pulang." ucap Sasori lega, namun tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau yang datang kemari? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Hikari?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Sasori terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih dan menyesal. Sasuke mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Sa-Sakura.. di-dia.." kata Sasori terbata-bata.

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" desak Sasuke.

"Kau harus kuat mendengar ini, Sasuke." Sasori mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sasuke bertambah bingung melihat Sasori menangis. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu sampai Sasori berbicara lagi.

"Sakura.. Di-Dia.. dia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Pihak pengelola maskapai penerbangan baru saja mengabarkan itu pada kami." jelas Sasori sambil menangis.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tak terasa air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata yang sendari tadi memaksa untuk keluar.

"I-Itu bohong, kan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tak percaya.

"Itu benar. Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan." kata Sasori, ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi, ia ingin mengetahui segalanya.

"Jenazahnya sudah dikirimkan ke rumah kami. Ia akan segera dimakamkan. Jika kau mau, ikuti aku sekarang ke pemakamannya." usul Sasori.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Sasori menuju pemakaman Sakura menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini. Ia masih sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa Sakura mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Padahal ia sudah menunggu lama untuk gadis itu dan yang ia dapatkan malah kabar menyedihkan itu?

Lokasi pemakaman Sakura tak jauh dari taman itu. Mereka sampai di situ dalam beberapa menit.

Sudah banyak sanak saudara yang datang ke pemakaman Sakura. Meskipun ini sangat tiba-tiba, namun banyak saudara-saudara Sakura yang bersedia datang ke pemakamannya.

Sasori mengantarkan Sasuke ke tempat orang tuanya. Kizashi dan Mebuki duduk di sebelah peti mati Sakura. Kizashi berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghibur Mebuki yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut dan sempat nyaris pingsan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih, _baa-san_. Sakura akan sedih juga jika melihat _baa-san_ menangis." hibur Sasuke.

Kizashi menatap Sasuke yang baru saja datang. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur bahwa Sasuke masih cukup tabah untuk menerima kenyataan. Mebuki pun mulai tenang sejak kedatangan Sasuke.

"_G-Gomen ne, _Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya Sakura tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk bertemu denganmu lagi." kata Mebuki sambil terisak.

"Hn. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik bagi Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Acara pemakaman pun dimulai. Mereka semua mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sakura di alam sana. Perlahan peti mati Sakura dimasukkan ke dalam liang kubur. Kemudian liang itu ditimbun oleh tanah dan semua yang berada di situ pun menangis karena mereka tidak akan bisa melihat sosok Sakura lagi.

Beberapa tamu sibuk menghibur Mebuki yang masih menangis di tenda yang didirikan untuk para tamu tersebut. Sudah tidak ada yang berada di depan makam Sakura kecuali Sasuke. Ia masih belum mau meninggalkan makam itu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok gadis transparan muncul dihadapannya. Ia sempat terkejut akibat kemunculan gadis itu. Namun, gadis itu tersenyum dan membuat Sasuke kembali tenang.

"_Hai, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke sini."_ kata gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar samar-samar dan faktanya hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke seorang.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Sakura. Aku pasti datang ke sini." sahut Sasuke sambil terkekeh yang tampak dipaksakan.

"_Aku tahu itu. Oh ya, gomen aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." _Sakura meminta maaf.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." kata Sasuke.

"_Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku di taman itu, ya? Maaf ada kejadian tak terduga dalam perjalananku ke sini." _Sakura masih terus meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Aku senang aku masih dapat melihatmu. Tetaplah di sini." pinta Sasuke.

"_Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya diberi waktu sebentar untuk berada di sini. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi." _Sakura tetap tersenyum.

Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir tanpa disadarinya. Ia segera menghapusnya takut kalau Sakura melihatnya menangis. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh gadis ini.

"_Hahaha.. Tenang saja. Aku sudah melihatmu menangis, Sasuke-kun. Tanpa kau ketahui aku selalu mengawasimu dari atas sini." _tawa Sakura.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu ke alam sana." ucap Sasuke seolah membuat janji.

"_Kau tidak boleh cepat-cepat ke sini. Kau harus mencapai cita-citamu." _larang Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak bisa kalau tidak ada kau di sini!" kata Sasuke sedikit berseru. Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar dan sedikit serak.

"_Rupanya kau tidak ingat perkataanku yang sebelumnya, ya? Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan semua orang dari atas sini." _jelas Sakura.

"Tapi.." tiba-tiba Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, seolah ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang mengganjal dan mencegahnya berbicara.

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." _ucap Sakura, matanya terihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan pergi!" seru Sasuke sambil berusaha meraih tangan Sakura.

Tapi ia tidak dapat meraih apapun. Ia baru teringat Sakura yang ada di hadapannya tidak nyata. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha meraih tangan Sakura berharap keajaiban terjadi dan ia dapat menahan Sakura untuk tetap di sini.

"_Hentikan, Sasuke-kun. Itu percuma. Relakanlah aku. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu walaupun kau tidak mlihatku dan aku akan selalu berada di dalam hati dan pikiranmu. Hontou ni arigato, Sasuke-kun. Sayonara..." _kata Sakura panjang lebar.

Tubuh Sakura mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Sakura tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak sampai semenit, bayangan Sakura sudah hilang total.

Kini, Sakura sudah benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Tapi Sasuke percaya Sakura akan terus mendampinginya dan akan terus ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba turun hujan yang lumayan deras. Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis. Air mata Sasuke kembali mengalir. Ia tidak peduli jika Sakura melihatnya menangis atau tidak. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Sasuke mengeluarkan surat yang diberikan Sakura padanya 4 tahun lalu. Surat itu segera dibasahi oleh air hujan. Sasuke meletakkan surat itu di atas makam Sakura. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah batu nisan Sakura.

_Aku percaya kau akan selalu mengawasiku dari atas sana. Akan kupastikan kau melihatku menjadi pianis terkenal. Arigato, Sakura. Kau akan selalu ada di hati dan pikiranku. Sayonara. _ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Ia pun berjalan menjauh dari makam Sakura. Sasuke mendapatkan semangat baru yang ia percaya itu berasal dari dukungan Sakura. Ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meraih cita-citanya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sakura masih berada di situ dan memandang kepergiannya sambil tersenyum.


End file.
